A Brother's Love
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: This was all his fault. His bros have had to save him too many times in the past because of his screw ups. Well, this time, he was going to save them. Prequel to "Expendable".


"It wasn't my fault!"

"It's _always_ your fault, Mikey!"

Raph was giving Mikey a hard time after the freckled ninja Turtle caused the entire team to fail another mission. Leo stood beside Donnie and watched his two other brothers bicker, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"All right, guys, break it up," he sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "We'll discuss this later at home."

"What's the point?!" Raph snapped at Leo, then glared back at Mikey. "He'll never change, no matter how many lectures you give him!"

"Shut up," Mikey mumbled angrily.

"And you know why?"

"Shut up…!"

"Because he doesn't _want_ to change! He just wants to continue goofing around like a little kid! That's why his inner self is six years old!"

Mikey bit his lower lip and his eyes brimmed with tears, but Raph only snorted and crossed his arms.

"Do us all a favor, Mikey," he grumbled. "Grow up."

Mikey remained silent for a moment, before he wiped his eyes and looked at Raph hatefully. "All right, Raph, I'll grow up. Now do us favor and drop _dead_."

Donnie put his hand to his mouth in shock, while Leo's eyes became as wide as blue buttons. Raph, on the other hand, was beyond ticked by Mikey's remark, and he gritted his teeth.

"Say that again," he whispered venomously as he cracked his knuckles. "I _dare_ you."

"Drop…dead," Mikey repeated spitefully, his glare never faltering.

Before a fight could erupt, Leo got in between the two. " _Enough_!" he commanded. "Why don't you _both_ grow up and start acting like adults instead of children?!"

"We're not adults, Leo," Mikey spat. "We're teenagers. So _excuse_ me for trying to have fun before we do become responsible, boring adults!"

"Mikey, listen to me…"

"Forget it. I need to be alone for a while." Mikey turned around and headed for the next rooftop.

"Mikey, wait!"

"Let him go, Fearless," Raph huffed. "He's always got to throw a tantrum every time we scold him."

"Honestly, Raph," Leo glared back at Raph, "when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours?"

"When are _you_ going to stop being a Splinter Junior?" Raph retorted.

"I am _not_ a Splinter Junior," Leo said. "And what's wrong with wanting to be like Sensei, anyway? He's a very wise Master ninja."

Donnie said "kiss-ass" in between coughs, causing Raph to chuckle and give him a thumbs up. Leo shot Donnie a "You're-Not-Helping" look.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the edge of a building, looking at the sunrise that was peeking over the skyscrapers.

He regretted telling Raph to drop dead. No matter how mad he may have been, he should never have said those horrible words to his brother. And he really did need to start acting like an adult. He was already sixteen years old. And on top of that, he was a ninja, and it was time that he started focusing more on the missions. Lives depended on him, and if someone were to die because of his screw ups...

He needed to apologize to his brothers for acting so childish lately.

"Well, look who's here."

Mikey turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Karai standing behind him. He smiled widely at her. "Hey, Sis! What are you doing here?"

"Morning patrol," she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What about you?"

"Morning sulking," he looked down at the street below him, kicking his feet.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you sulking about?"

"I screwed up again," he mumbled. "That's all I ever do, and thanks to my goofing around, I caused us to fail another mission last night. Raph said that I needed to grow up, and he's right. But instead of taking responsibility, I totally acted like a baby and ran off. I even said something awful to my brother."

"Well, I never really had siblings before," Karai rested her chin in her hands as she looked at the sunrise with Mikey. "So I don't know what it's like to have a fight with one. I mean, with words and not with fists." She chuckled at the last sentence.

"You know, you can always move in with us," Mikey told her with a smile. "You are part of the family, after all."

Karai smiled back at him. "Thanks, Mikey, but I can't. The Shredder is still out there," she looked down at the streets with an angry expression on her face. "And as long as he's still alive, no one is safe. Besides, I need to rebuild the Foot Clan and restore its honor. They need a new leader."

"But your Dad needs you more," Mikey softly told her.

She shook her head and smirked. "No. He'll be fine without me. He's got you and your brothers, after all."

"Yeah, but it's not enough," Mikey sadly mumbled. "You're his daughter, Karai. His only _real_ kid. He misses you a lot." He gently placed his hand over hers and gave her a sad smile. "And believe it or not, he loves you a lot more than he loves us."

Karai looked at him with wide brown eyes, then she gave him a sympathetic look. "No, Mikey, that's not..."

"It's true," Mikey insisted. "Karai, it's okay if he loves you more, really. He's already given us so much love over the years, and that's enough for me. Please, Karai? It'd make us _all_ really happy if you'd come home. I'll even let you have my room. I've always wanted to move into the living room, anyway. It's got a T.V. and pinball machine, and it's right next to the kitchen."

Wow, Leo was right. Mikey really did have a big heart.

Before she knew it, Karai wrapped her arms around Mikey, who gladly hugged her back.

"I'll think about it," she whispered to him.

Mikey pulled away and had a huge smile on his face. "Really?!" he shouted excitedly. "You'll move in with us?!"

"Maybe."

"WHOO-HOO!" He started jumping around in excitement. "She said 'maybe'!"

Karai giggled as she watched her little brother bounce with joy.

Then she heard a familiar sound. A sound that she'd recognize after years of training in the Foot Clan. Her heart started to pound.

"Mikey! We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Huh?" Mikey turned to look at her, but then he felt someone pin him to the ground. He fell on his face and tried to get up, but his attacker held his head down. He lifted his eyes and saw Karai pinned down by several Footbots. She cursed at them and tried to break herself free.

He then heard thunderous footsteps heading for them.

"Well done."

Oh, boy. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Take them to the warehouse."

He felt a Footbot place a cloth over his mouth, and he unwillingly breathed in some kind of yucky stuff. He started to get very sleepy...

* * *

"...key! Mikey! Wake up!"

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and once his vision stopped being so blurry, he saw Karai kneeling in front of him, bound in chains.

"Karai...?" He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He soon realized that he, too, had chains wrapped around him.

Oh, fantastic. He'd been captured. Again. Why did bad guys always want to kidnap _him_ specifically?

"Where are we, Karai?"

"The Shredder took us to some adandoned warehouse," Karai said. "And we're not alone."

"Mikey!"

Said Turtle turned around and saw a pigeon mutant sitting in a rather small cage that was hanging from the ceiling on a chain.

"No way," Mikey's jaw dropped to the floor. "Pigeon Pete! How'd you get here?!"

"Don't know," Pete shrugged. "One minute I'm eating bread crumbs with my cousins in the park, the next I'm sitting in this cage. How are my pals doing?"

"Pals? Oh, you mean the Mutanimals! They're fine, but they really miss you."

"Aw! Well, I miss them, too! Hey, you got any bread on you?"

"Uh...no, dude."

"That's too bad. I'm getting kinda hungry in here."

Mikey and Karai jumped at the sound of the doors being slammed open. The Super Shredder walked into the the room with Tiger Claw and Fishface following him. The monstrous mutant stood over his kneeling captives, his glowing blue eyes glaring down at them.

Karai glared back up at him. "Let us go, Shredder," she growled. " **Now**."

"You are in no position to be give _me_ orders, girl," he sneered.

"When are you going to leave her alone?!" Mikey demanded.

"I have no desire to bring her home," Shredder snapped. "She is a traitor and an ungrateful brat. I only brought her here because I need both her and you in my plan."

"What...what plan?"

"You will soon find out," he merely said, before he snapped his fingers. Tiger Claw lowered the cage and pulled Pete out. He dropped the pigeon on the ground and knelt over him threateningly.

"You will send a message for us, bird," Claw growled. "Tell Hamato Yoshi and his sons to come to this address by midnight tonight." He held out a small piece of paper and tied it around Pete's leg. "Or else Karai and Michelangelo will die by Shredder's hand. And let me assure you, it won't be quick and painless. Only the four of them are to come. They are not to bring that O'Neil girl or that Jones punk. Should they bring reinforcements, Master Shredder will kill them both in a heartbeat. Understand?"

Pete tilted his head and held out his hands to the tiger. "Can I have some bread now?"

Claw shook his head and grabbed Pete by the neck, dragging him out of the building.

"You're just never going to stop until Splinter is dead, aren't you?" Karai spat.

"I do not wish to kill Yoshi," Shredder said. "Not anymore. Instead, I will make him _suffer_. Him and his entire family. Xever, watch them until our guests arrive.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Fishface smirked at Karai and Mikey and pulled out his knife as Shredder stomped out of the room. "Don't try anything funny, you two. My orders are to cut your tongues out should you attempt to escape."

Mikey had a really bad feeling in his gut about this.

 _Please, guys. Please don't come here._

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

"...What?"

"You heard me, Yoshi. Choose who will die."

Oh, God. That was why he kidnapped me and Karai. That was what he meant when he said that he wanted to make Sensei suffer.

This was all my fault. If I haven't had acted like a baby and run off, I wouldn't have been captured and held hostage.

 _"It wasn't my fault!"_

 _"It's_ always _your fault, Mikey!"_

Raph was right about me. And now because of me, Karai's life was in danger. Why couldn't I just grow up?

As I had expected, Sensei refused to choose between the two of us. How could he, after all?

Shredder would have none of it. "If you do not, then I will kill them both, and your other 'sons' will die next."

My mind was screaming, _No!_ _He can't do that! Not my bros!_

"Do you truly wish to live with that loneliness, Yoshi?"

Splinter looked back at me and Karai. It was obvious that he was at war with himself. This was undoubtedly the most difficult decision he ever had to make. He was unable to choose, even though he knew the consequences if he didn't.

I couldn't let that happen.

How many times have they had to save my sorry butt because of my mistakes? Sensei has had to put up with my immature antics and clumsiness for sixteen years. It was time I started taking responsibility for my actions and save _them_ this time.

Besides, Karai hasn't had the chance to live a normal, happy life with her real family. She was so close to achieving that, but then the Shredder had to butt in one more time. Well, not this time. She was going home with her Father and brothers. She was going to move into my room and eat all the pizza and ice cream that she wants. I want my sister to be happy, more than anything in the world.

I looked deeply into Sensei's brown eyes.

 _Pick me,_ I begged him with my eyes. He immediately got the message and shook his head. I only nodded in return. _Yes. Please, Sensei, don't let the others die because of me._

"NO! MIKEY!" Leo struggled to break out of Claw's hold. Oh, he must've gotten the message, too.

"What?!" Raph was freaking out. "What's going on?!"

Donnie was screaming at me. "Mikey, what did you say?!"

"Sensei, let the Shredder kill _me_!" Ah, typical Leo. Always wanting to be the hero by sacrificing yourself to save everyone else. Well, sorry, bro. It's my turn now.

Shredder shut Leo up and got into Splinter's face, taunting him.

Sensei looked up at me one more time. I gave him another nod. _It's okay, Sensei. I'm not afraid to die. I know you love me, and this is the hardest decision you've ever had to make. But you need to save the others. Please do it. For me._

Finally, Sensei lowered his head and made his choice.

"I choose Michelangelo."

 _Thank you, Dad. I love you._

"Very well," Shredder chuckled. "The decision has been made." He walked to where I knelt and extended his blades.

"MIKEY! NO! NO!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!"

"No, please. Mikey..."

I looked back at my brothers, who were screaming and sobbing.

Oh, my dear, awesome big bros...

"Guys, guys. It's okay. I _want_ Sensei to choose me. Please don't hate him for this."

Tears were falling down Leo's cheeks. It broke my heart to see my eldest brother, my fearless leader, completely break down in front of me. "But...but Mikey...you-you can't do this to us."

 _They'll be fine_ , I kept telling myself. _They'll get through this and heal together...as a family._

I then had a vision of the future. Sensei is sitting at the table with his family. Leo, Raph, Donnie, April, Casey, and Karai are all enjoying pizza. In Karai's lap is a turtle-snake hybrid child, who's nibbling on a slice. Leo has his arm wrapped around Karai's shoulders, and he gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Ice Cream Kitty is sitting in a bowl in the middle of the table, doing her usual dance moves and making everyone laugh. It was a beautiful vision.

A vision that will hopefully come true after I'm gone.

I gave my brothers one last loving smile.

"Bye, guys. I love..."


End file.
